Once A Warbler, Always A Warbler
by SingleLadiesxoxo
Summary: Set after 'Born This Way' Blaine feels like he needs to break up with Kurt as his dream isn't in New York. He's not sure where it is, he just knows it's not with Kurt or in New York. Follow Blaine on his path of finding his dream and discovering a new love interest in the Warblers itself. Pairing: Seblaine.
1. Prom and Meeting Sebastian

As soon as the Warblers all returned back to Dalton Academy, Blaine sat himself down in one of the arm chairs in the choir room thinking about how everything went that day and if there was anything he could've done differently. After he'd finished thinking he just sat there not really doing anything, just letting the odd sighs out every now and then.

"Blaine's still moping!" Nick called out to Wes who just sighed a little.

"Am not!" Blaine cried.

"Look…there's nothing we could do about him leaving, he truly belongs at McKinley…" Wes said with a small sigh.

"I know, it just sucks is all…" Blaine said with a small frown.

When the Warblers felt that they hadn't achieved anything with Blaine, Nick spoke up.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked.

"I'm breaking up with Kurt." Blaine said, shocking the group.

"But you guys are perfect!" Trent said.

"I know, that's the problem I just gotta figure out how to do it…" Blaine said sadly.

A week passed by slowly and Blaine hadn't gotten any closer to figuring out how to end things with Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked sounding concerned as they sat in the Lima Bean for one of their coffee dates.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just Warbler stuff…it's getting pretty busy." Blaine said with a smile.

"Tell me about it…we're preparing for Nationals and Rachel's driving us all mad. I'm glad that I can find some time to escape from her demanding requests!" Kurt said with a small laugh.

Blaine just smiled. "Have you guys got a set list figured out yet?" he asked.

"No. Mr Shue wants us to do original songs again so between glee, our classes and any other extra curriculum activities we have going for us…it's pretty hard to find time to write a song that will be even more epic than 'loser like me' or 'get it right' really only Finn and Rachel need to write the songs, the rest of us can just relax." He said causing Blaine to just sigh a little.

"Those songs were pretty epic Kurt. I just…don't want to get your hopes up in case you don't win Nationals." He said calmly.

"Excuse me?! We will win Nationals! The New Directions were able to beat the Warblers. Weren't they?" Kurt asked.

"You were a Warbler when this happened! I dunno why you're being like this. Not every glee club can win every freaking competition!" he said as he stormed out of the Lima Bean leaving Kurt speechless.

Kurt was sat on the sofa watching one of his favourite musicals when Quinn and Finn walked into the room. "Kurt? Sweetie? Is everything okay?" Quinn asked as she sat down on the sofa next to Kurt.

"We…We had a fight." Kurt said quietly.

"Who had a fight?" Quinn asked sounding confused.

"Me and Blaine. He said that we shouldn't get our hopes up in case we don't win Nationals…" Kurt said with a frown.

"What? He said that?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. And then a fight happened." He said.

"Well…he's right. I mean we might not win, is winning all that matters to you Kurt? Hasn't anything RuPaul said these past two years kicked in yet? 'Being a part of something special makes you special' that means something to us. Win or lose, we made it together as a team!" she said.

"Quinn's scary when she's angry…" Kurt whispered to Finn who just nodded in reply.

When Blaine had finally made it back to Dalton, all eyes were on him.

"What happened?" Wes asked.

"I told Kurt that the New Directions shouldn't get their hopes up in case they don't win Nationals and he lost it and we ending up fighting!" Blaine said as he sat down and let a groan of frustration out which caused Wes to start laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!" he asked.

"I'm sorry…it's just Kurt often loses it and it sounded pretty funny for him to lose it during one of your coffee dates…" Wes said with a grin causing Blaine to roll his eyes.

"Have you thought about when you'll break up with him?" Wes asked sounding concerned.

"After prom." Blaine said confidently.

Prom was rapidly approaching and Blaine was freaking out. He hadn't figured out how to break up with Kurt! He needed to figure out something and soon.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked as he grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stressed. Are you looking forward to prom?" he asked as a distraction.

"Blaine…you can't distract me from this. I know something's going on in that head of yours." He said.

"It's nothing Kurt, just Warbler stuff. I just need to sort something out with them, it'll be over soon. Don't worry." Blaine said causing Kurt to let out a sigh.

"Alright…about our fight-" Kurt began before Blaine cut him off with a kiss.

"Everything's alright, you were stressed, I was stressed. It's in the past." He said. He glanced down knowing that this was probably the last time or one of the last times he'd be kissing the love of his life. He was doing the right thing, right?

Prom was finally here. Blaine couldn't believe it. It was actually there and he'd only just managed to figure out how to break up with Kurt. He wasn't proud of it. He knew the New Directions wouldn't like him for it but frankly he didn't care. He needed to do this for himself.

"Blaine, you look handsome!" Carole said as she pulled him into a hug, which he happily accepted and hugged her back, sighing a little. Kurt's step-mom was so lovely and she wouldn't forgive him for what he would be doing to Kurt tomorrow.

"T-Thank you Mrs Hudson-Hummel." He said with a smile.

"How many times Blaine? You call us by our first names!" Burt said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Carole's waist.

"Sorry." he said.

"Burt, leave him. He needs to go with Finn, Quinn and Kurt now. Our boys will be fine. He'll make sure of that." She said.

"I promise Carole. They'll have the best prom ever." Blaine said with a smile.

Whilst Blaine was at McKinley, he stayed with Rachel for the most part of the evening, every once in a while he went over and spoke with Kurt. He was laughing at something Rachel had said when Kurt pulled him away.

"Kurt! I was talking to Rachel…" he said with a smile.

"I know. But you've been with her all evening. It's like you're avoiding me…" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'm all yours now." Blaine said.

"They're about to announce Prom King and Queen." Kurt said with a whisper making Blaine gulp.

Everything was going well. Blaine was finally able to forget that he was due to break up with his boyfriend within a couple of hours. Hearing Kurt's name being called as Prom Queen dragged him away from his thoughts. He glanced over at his boyfriend and bit his lip when he ran off, Blaine felt like he had no choice but to run after him and make sure he was okay. It was the least he could do right?

"Kurt? Are you okay? You know it's just a stupid joke…" Blaine said.

"No it's not! All that hate! They were just too afraid to say it out loud! So they did it by secret ballad!" he sobbed into Blaine's shoulder and Blaine did his best to comfort his boyfriend.

"Kurt. We can't stay out here, all your friends are inside, waiting for you." he said.

"Lets go and get me coronated to show them that they can't touch us or what we have." He said. Blaine gave him a reassuring smile and held his hand as they headed back into the hall. He danced with Kurt as his first official dance as Prom Queen and as the night drew to an end, he headed back to Dalton where he found his roommate, Wes still awake and waiting to hear how it went. Blaine just dove straight into the night's events.

"I dunno if I can break up with him tomorrow Wes. I know I said I would, but he's fragile right now." Blaine said.

"I understand that, we should've been more understanding." He said.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked sounding confused.

"Yeah…I mean until you break up with Kurt it'll all still be the same between you both." He said.

"You're not mad? You should be pushing me to do this! Saying it'll be better for Kurt!" Blaine cried.

"I know, but you're tired and Kurt's fragile. You figured out how you're gonna break up with him yet?" Thad asked as he poked his head into their room.

"Thad! I thought I told you not to eavesdrop into mine and Blaine's conversations!" Wes said sounding annoyed and closing the door.

"I'll do it just before he leaves for Nationals, okay?" Blaine asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean a break up before a major competition?" Wes asked worriedly.

"Look who's changed his tune!" Blaine said with a small grin.

"Funny." Wes said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. I have to break up with him soon. I mean I can't follow him to New York…" Blaine said sadly.

"This is why you're breaking up with him?" Wes asked sounding shocked.

"It was bound to happen, right?" Blaine asked miserably as he climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

The next day Blaine had just managed to drag himself out of bed and quickly put his tie on. He was after all meeting one of the new Warblers to be that day.

"They say he's handsome?" Blaine asked as he spoke to Wes about it.

"Yes…that's what they say. His name is-" Wes began as Blaine kept walking and tripped over Nick's bag.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left it there." Nick said.

"It's okay Nick." He said then looked up at the new Warbler.

"I'm Sebastian." The newbie said as he held his hand out.

"I'm Blaine." Blaine said as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Killer." Sebastian said.

"Straight into nicknames I see…" Wes said with a smile as he glanced at the pair.


	2. The Break Up

Blaine knew it was only a matter of time before Kurt became suspicious of why he was always cancelling their dates. He tried to keep each excuse newer and fresher as much as the old one was. He refused to go for the classic lines like 'I had practice' or 'I had homework' so some of the more…understandable excuses were better used here like 'I had to fix a car with my dad' or 'Family are in town.' But just how long could he keep these excuses up before Kurt came to his house demanding answers?

Dalton was pretty stressful as the school year began, he had glee, polo, fencing and studying to keep his grades up. Honestly he just didn't have time for his boyfriend anymore, which meant he had to break up with him before he was ready. Letting a loud sigh out, he closed his history book and glanced over at his empty dorm. Last year had been so nicer, he had Wes with him, but then he graduated and now his dorm felt…lonely. He needed a roommate but who? He couldn't take Jeff away from Nick; the pair would always be in the dorm making too much noise, FAR too much noise especially when Blaine was studying if he allowed Jeff or Nick to room with him. Trent…he had his own dorm, wouldn't give it up easily. He needed a Warbler to dorm with, someone who he got along with. Someone who wouldn't just sit there and study like they were strangers. It suddenly hit him, like a book hit to forehead. Sebastian. He'd ask the newest Warbler if he wouldn't mind rooming with him.

Gathering up whatever courage he could find, he found himself standing outside Sebastian's dorm. He raised his hand up and knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"It's open." Sebastian called out.

"Bas? I-It's me." Blaine said making Sebastian lift his head from his book to acknowledge that he was there.

"How can I help you Killer?" Sebastian asked.

"I…I was wandering…that is, if you don't mind…" Blaine said.

"What's up?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow at him.

"I need a roommate! My dorm feels lonely!" Blaine complained causing Sebastian to roll his eyes at him.

"Alright, but you're helping me with this luggage…" Sebastian said referring to his stuff.

"Done." Blaine said as he helped him pack his stuff and then together they brought it into their dorm.

"Nice dorm…you shared with Wes, right?" Sebastian asked as he glanced around the dorm.

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry-" Blaine begun but Sebastian cut him off.

"It's okay. Look I wanna talk…" Sebastian said as he sat down on Blaine's bed and patted the space next to him. Blaine gave him a small smile and sat down.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Blaine asked fearing the answer.

"You. Rumour at Dalton is that you have a boyfriend who goes to McKinley High…" he began.

"Yeah…but we won't be boyfriends for much longer I can promise you that." Blaine said.

"Wait…Why? Is he hot?!" Sebastian asked causing Blaine to roll his eyes.

"Come with me on a ride to Lima and find out for yourself." Blaine said.

Blaine and Sebastian drove in silence. Blaine concentrated on the road whilst Sebastian glanced out of the window. Sebastian sighed a little every once in awhile, causing Blaine to let a sigh out in response. They were driving for what felt forever when Blaine pulled up outside a house.

"Is this his house?!" Sebastian asked.

"No…Not exactly. This is…the house of someone who is going to be very important to us one day, I can feel it." Blaine said.

"Oh yeah? Let's go and see this V.I.P." Sebastian said with a small chuckle as he got out of the car and headed over to the door, and waited for Blaine to come over. When Blaine finally knocked on the door he wasn't expecting to see a different person.

"Rachel…What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"We were having a party for the school's musical. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for Santana and Quinn…" he said.

"I came for the ride and to meet his boyfriend." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Bas!" Blaine said.

"Santana! There's someone here to see you and Quinn!" Rachel called out.

"Is it Porcelain's hobbit?!" Santana yelled as she walked over to them.

"Hi Santana…is Quinn here?" he asked.

"Is this what you wanted me for?" she asked with a laugh.

"No! I need to talk to you and her!" Blaine said getting annoyed.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Sebastian Smythe, Warbler." He said.

"Alright. No she's not here. She went home early…" Santana said.

"Then we'll go to hers!" Sebastian said as he grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her towards the car.

As soon as they arrived at Quinn's house, with helpful directions from Santana, Sebastian was just as surprised by her house as he was of Santana's.

"Yo Q! Got a hobbit here that wants to talk to us!" Santana said through the phone.

"Does she ever use the door like normal people?" Sebastian asked causing Blaine to shake his head. Quinn ran down the stairs and opened the door for them all.

"Come on in boys. Now what's up?" Quinn asked as she sat down on the sofa, with Santana next to her. Blaine began to feel nervous. Was this the right thing to do? They were Kurt's friends after all, but they'd know what to do. Wouldn't they?

"I need some advice. I'm thinking about breaking up with Kurt…" he started as their eyes widened.

"Continue." Quinn urged.

"I don't feel like it's working out for us and I never see him with Dalton's hectic schedule and it if wasn't now then it would be when he graduates." He said.

"Santana, do you wanna take this?" Quinn asked.

"Look Hobbit, we'll still be your friends even if you do end it with Porcelain…I just…I need to know something. I don't want your buddy to hear it though. Can we talk in private?" Santana asked as she stood up and headed out of the room, with Blaine following her.

"I need to know. Do you still love Kurt?" she asked.

"Of course I do! But I don't want to keep fighting with him!" he said.

"So what will happen if you two break up and then you see each other at college? You are going to college in New York, right?" she asked.

"No. I can't follow him to New York, that's his and Rachel's dream. Not mine." He said with a small sigh.

"Well and least there won't be any awkward moments…" Santana said with a small smile.

"I'll make time to see you wherever I end up. I promise." He said.

"You better! I'm going to Louisville for Christ's sake!" she said.

"Louisville? Are you going to be a cheerleader at college?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yes…Are you singing wherever you end up going to?" she asked.

"No. Singing's great and all…but I jut don't think I'm cut out for it at college, so I think I'm going down a more…different route." He said.

"Are you going to be a Lawyer?" she asked sounding disgusted at the thought.

"No. I'm going to be a writer. I'll major in English and become a successful author." He said.

"Good for you." Santana said as she led Blaine back to Quinn and Sebastian.

After two hours of catching up Blaine and Sebastian left Quinn's house and headed back to Dalton before curfew. This time in the car they were chatting away, like they'd been best friends for years, something he missed being able to do with someone.

When they finally arrived back at Dalton, they made it back just in time for the curfew. They climbed into their beds and still kept chatting about things until they fell asleep.

The following morning Blaine woke up to see Sebastian sitting on bed staring into space.

"Morning Bas…" Blaine said with a yawn.

"Morning Killer, I didn't keep you up too late did I?" he asked.

"No. Not at all. I mean, I was glad we were able to talk late into the early hours. We got like…4 hours sleep." He said with a chuckle.

"I want to meet your boyfriend before you break his heart." Sebastian said making Blaine freeze for a moment.

"You want to meet Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. I want to see why you're breaking up with him. How long have you two been together?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmmm…since Regionals…" Blaine said with a small sigh.

"So a couple of months…and you two went to Prom together…" he said.

"Yeah…I was gonna break up with him after Prom…but it was a pretty hectic evening there and Kurt was…fragile afterwards." Blaine said as he bit his lip.

"So are you ever gonna break up with him?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll have to. I'll do it today." Blaine said.

Blaine had arrived earlier than usual for his coffee date with Kurt; it was because he was going to break up with him so he didn't want to chicken out again. He ordered his coffee as he saw Kurt appearing and then ordered Kurt's coffee.

"I ordered your coffee." Blaine said with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm glad you managed to take time away from your busy schedule…" Kurt said.

"Sorry about that. Between glee, polo and fencing, when I get into my dorm I have massive piles of homework to do…which I hate doing. Honestly I would love to have one day without it all so I can spend it with you." he said.

"This isn't working Blaine…" Kurt said.

"What? Are you…breaking up with me?!" Blaine asked, sounding surprised.

"We knew it wouldn't last…but we'll still be best friends?" Kurt asked as Blaine just nodded and then they went their separate ways.

"How did it go?" Sebastian asked.

"He broke up with me…" Blaine said.

"What?! HE broke up with YOU?!" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah…he said that we knew it wouldn't last…" Blaine said with a small shrug.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I dunno…" Blaine said as Sebastian moved closer and gave him a quick kiss, which Blaine happily returned.

"I guess…we could try giving us a chance?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah…I'd like that." Blaine said with a smile.


	3. Kurt and Sebastian meet

"I'm telling you Q. he's not becoming a singer after he graduates…" Santana said as she walked into the choir room with Quinn.

"It's such a shame though, he has a lovely voice and I'm going to miss hearing it." Quinn said with a small sigh.

"What are you two going on about?" Rachel asked.

"Kurt's hobbit. Look Yentl mind your own damn business!" Santana said.

"Kurt, you can't let this happen! You and Blaine belong together in New York!" Rachel said.

"We broke up. It wasn't working." He said with a small sigh.

"Wait a second. Who broke up with who?" Quinn asked.

"Oh like it matters!" Rachel said, and then gave Kurt an apologetic look.

"I broke up with him. Is that what you wanted to hear?" he asked.

"When did you break up with him?" Tina asked.

"Last week, why?" Kurt asked, sounding suspicious.

"It's just…me and Mike saw him with someone. We wanted to tell you straight away, but we didn't you to hate us if it was something innocent." Tina said.

Blaine was studying for an upcoming exam when he felt his phone go off in his pocket, dragging it out, he glanced at the screen to see Kurt's name flashing away. Taking a deep breath he swiped the screen and answered happily.

"Kurt! Hey, how's it going?" he asked.

"Are you seeing someone else?!" Kurt demanded.

"Well hello to you too Kurt…where's all this coming from?" he asked.

"Tina. She and Mike saw you with someone else." Kurt said.

"Oh. I see. It was only Bas-" he begun.

"Bas? Who the hell is Bas?!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt, don't yell down the phone! You're the one who broke up with me! I dunno what's going on with me and Bas; I mean we kissed but-hello? Kurt?" he asked then groaned in frustration and almost threw the phone at Sebastian.

"Easy there Killer, what's going you so annoyed?" Sebastian asked.

"Kurt found out about us and he hung up on me! He was yelling down the phone and oh my…it was just so frustrating to have that 'I've moved on' conversation." He said sadly.

"Why are you so bothered about this?" Sebastian asked.

"He's my best friend! I don't want things to be awkward…" he said with a small sigh.

"How about I come with you to see him?" Sebastian asked.

"Is that wise? I mean with everything that's happened?" he asked.

"No, but I think it'll make you feel better if someone came with you to see him." Sebastian said, causing Blaine to let out a groan.

"Alright. Lets go." He said as they got up and headed out to Sebastian's car.

Once they were in the car, Blaine got his phone out and sent a text to Kurt.

_Coming over, is that okay? - B_

Blaine sighed as his phone dinged in his pocket.

_Is he coming? – K_

Blaine bit his lip as he sent a reply out.

_Yes…he just wants to meet you. – B_

Blaine sighed as he waited for a reply. He glanced over at Sebastian and bit his lip.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I want to see who's taken the role of your best friend and I wanna know how you two met…but if it's one of those cheesy romance things then I'm not interested in knowing how you both met." He said.

"I'll let him tell you, if he wants to. It's kinda…a personal thing." Blaine said.

When they arrived at Kurt's they weren't sure what to expect, friendly hugs, glares or to be completely ignored, what they got instead they weren't expecting.

"Finn! Hey! Can we come in?" Blaine asked.

Finn shrugged and let them in.

"Kurt! Your boyfriend's here with some other guy…" Finn called out.

"He didn't tell his…?" Sebastian asked.

"Brother…and no. Clearly he hasn't told anyone." Blaine said biting his lip a little.

"Blaine and Bas, right?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"It's actually Sebastian; Blaine here must've used his nickname for me in conversation." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Did I hear someone say Blaine's here?!" Carole called out.

"Mrs Hudson-Hummel, it's so nice to see you again." Blaine said with a smile.

"What did we tell you Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Dad…things have changed; besides Blaine's just being polite. This is Sebastian, a friend of ours from Dalton." Kurt said as he introduced him to his family. Blaine bit his lip wandering what Kurt was up to. He'd never even told Kurt that Sebastian was at Dalton, how did he know?

"Can I have a word, please? In private with you and Sebastian?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine, who just nodded.

"Come on Bas, this sounds important." Blaine said as he got up and headed upstairs with Kurt and Sebastian.

Once they were in Kurt's bedroom, he closed the door and glanced at the two boys.

"I'm so sorry! I know I should've told them that we broke up…but I just couldn't." he said.

"Kurt, it's okay. Honestly. I get it, your parents approved of Blaine and you didn't want them to get upset…" Sebastian said.

"How are you so calm about this?" Blaine asked.

"Years of practice. Anyway…how did you know I go to Dalton?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh please! Where else is Blaine going to meet someone? It was either school or at the Gap…Jeremiah still working there B?" Kurt asked.

"Will you ever let that go?!" Blaine asked.

"Never. Blaine humiliated himself in front of this guy who worked at the Gap. He had a little crush on the guy. It didn't go well did it?" Kurt asked.

"Why are you doing this? Is this because I brought Bas with me?" Blaine asked.

"Yes! Look I'm sure you're a lovely guy and all, but-"

"You don't want me with Blaine, understood." Sebastian said.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't date, Kurt…that's not how it works." Blaine said.

"Kurt! Is everything okay in there? I can hear shouting!" Burt called up.

"Everything's fine dad! Go back to your football!" Kurt called down.

"Maybe this was a mistake. Coming here I mean." Blaine said quietly.

"I think we should leave…" Sebastian said as he grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him out the house.

"Kurt? Is everything okay? Blaine looked upset as he left…did something happen?" he asked.

"We broke up. That's what happened." Kurt said.

"What?! But, I don't understand." He said.

"Who was that guy with him?" Finn asked.

"I dunno some guy from Dalton…that Blaine's seeing…" Kurt said as he bit his lip.

"Wait. How long ago did you two break up?" Carole asked.

"A week ago." Finn said.

"Finn! You knew?!" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I did. Rachel told me. Question is… why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked.

"I dunno. I didn't want to bother you with my problems…" Kurt said with a shrug.

"I'm your brother Kurt! I'm supposed to help you with your problems!" Finn said.

"Oh yeah? Like you helped with Karofsky?!" Kurt yelled but then regretted it seeing the hurt look on Finn's face.

"Finn…" Kurt said.

"I think I'm gonna call Puck and see if he wants to play COD…" Finn trailed off.

"Finn! I didn't mean it!" Kurt yelled.

"I know…I'm still gonna call Puck. You should call Rachel or someone and have them come over…" Finn said.

Kurt just got up from his seat and headed up to his bedroom and didn't make a sound for the rest of the night.

The following morning Kurt and Finn didn't say anything, not even good morning. As the day progressed Mr Shue and the rest of the glee club were finding it hard to get the siblings talking again. Mr Shue held a private meeting without Finn and Kurt so that they could all discuss someway to help them talk again.

"Mr Shuester…I think I speak for everyone when I say that this is all Kurt's fault. He's too stubborn to even apologize!" she said.

"So they had a fight…is it really our problem to sort them out?" Santana asked.

"Yes Santana. They're our friends and we need to do what we can to help them." Brittany said.

"They brought this upon themselves! Kurt barely communicates with Finn as it is." Santana said with a shrug.

"How can you say that?! Doesn't friendship mean anything to you?!" Quinn asked.

"Of course it does Q…" Santana said then rolled her eyes.

"Look…we don't know who started the fight off, but it doesn't matter, all that matters is how we help them move past this." Tina said.

"Thank you Tina. Now do we have a plan to get them talking again?" Mr Shue asked.

"I think so. I mean it'll be difficult but I think we're up for the challenge." Artie said.

When the glee club meeting began, Finn and Kurt found themselves to be in the room before everyone else.

"Wow. I guess we're early." Kurt said trying to ease the tension between them, Finn just nodded in response as they waited for the rest of the group to show up, when they did Mr Shue wrote on the board 'Siblings' causing the group to groan.

"Mr Shuester…for those of us who don't have siblings, may we be excused from this assignment?" Rachel asked causing Mr Shue to let out a small sigh and glance at his students then shake his head.

"No. We're all doing this assignment Rachel." Mr Shue said.

"Umm Mr Shue, not that I don't get what you're doing but why are you doing this assignment?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I figured we hadn't done a lesson on siblings before and I wanted to try something new." Mr Shue said.

"So it wasn't because me and Kurt had a fight?" Finn asked.

"No. lots of students in this club have siblings…" Mr Shue began.

"We're not buying it Mr Shue. Just let us deal with this ourselves." Finn said.

"But you're not are you? You won't speak to each other…" Sam started.

"We need time to deal with it before we sort things out, and you lot are not helping this!" Kurt said.

"Are you mad at Finn or Blaine?" Quinn asked.

"What?!" Kurt yelled.

"Answer the question Hummel." Santana said.

"I'm mad at Blaine…" Kurt said with a sniff then ran out of the room.

"Well we've solved half the problem…Yay!" Quinn said then looked to Finn.

"Well? Are you mad at Kurt?" she asked.

"No…I was hurt that he didn't talk to me about this." He said.

"Maybe he was trying to deal with it himself?" Tina asked.

"Go. Go make up with your brother!" Rachel demanded.

Finn headed to the auditorium where luckily he found Kurt sitting on the stage, staring off into the distance.

"Kurt?" he asked quietly.

"Finn…I should probably go…." Kurt said.

"Wait. Look I'm sorry-" he begun.

"No. I'm sorry. I was mad at Blaine and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that." Kurt said.

"It's okay. I forgive you." he said.

"What I said about Karofsky-" Kurt started.

"Don't. I know I should've helped back then and I didn't. If I could go back and do it again, I'd help out. I just wanted you to know that." Finn said.

"Thank you Finn." He said as he stood up.

"What happened with you and Blaine?" Finn asked.

"We just weren't working out…with him at Dalton and me here, it was only a matter of time before it ended and besides he met Sebastian and as much as I don't want them together…he seems to be making Blaine happy." Kurt said making Finn nod in agreement. Finn then walked over to Kurt and pulled him into a tight hug, which Kurt returned.

"I'm sorry." Finn said just above a whisper.

"Me too." Kurt said.

Finn pulled away and gave Kurt a smile but didn't quite yet say anything.

"Shall we go and see what trouble they've gotten into?" Kurt asked with a small laugh.

"We'll be okay. I just know it." Finn said as he headed out of the auditorium in search of his girlfriend, leaving Kurt behind to think things through.


End file.
